In the context of shipping packages containing goods, the typically utilized label construction consists of a face stock on which indicia may be printed, such as shipping information or other labeling information. The face stock has a primary adhesive (such as a pressure sensitive adhesive) on the back surface thereof and the face stock and adhesive are carried on a release or liner backing. In use, the label face sheet is removed from the liner and affixed to a package by means of the primary adhesive. The shipping label is thereby semi-permanently secured to the package. What is meant by "semi-permanently secured, " as compared with "releasably secured," is that the label is not intended to be readily removable from the package, and forcible removal of the label generally results in disruption of either the label, the package, or both. In automated labeling systems, the typical label construction described above is printed and applied to the package in a "print and apply" machine which prints the desired indicia on the label, removes the label from the liner and applies the label to the package.
Again in the context of shipping packages containing goods, a packing list typically is included with the package for the purpose of listing the contents thereof, and any other pertinent information. Presently, it is commonplace for packing lists to be computer generated in a multiple carbonless copy format, manually folded and inserted into a clear plastic envelope attached to the outside of the package being shipped. In this typical scenario, the package recipient removes the packing list from the plastic envelope, can utilize it to verify the package contents, and can retain a file copy for record keeping purposes, etc. Packing lists as described above add appreciable costs to the shipping process in terms of materials (copies and plastic envelopes) and labor (applying envelopes, folding and inserting the packing lists).
There have been attempts to streamline shipping label and packing list procedures and construction in the shipping industry. Companies such as Intermec and Standard Register have developed certain systems that provide a combination shipping label and packing list. These label systems, however, remain costly and somewhat cumbersome to use.
What is needed for the package shipping industry is a simplified, economical labeling system and method for providing shipping labels and packing lists in combination that may be particularly adaptable for "print and apply" users.